What Happened to Tenten?
by FoxTail17
Summary: Tenten, Neji, me, randomness, and fangirls. What could be a better summary? Please read and review! BEWARE OF FRUIT LOOP PEOPLE! Don't ask... Just read!


A/N: I'm bored and tired again so here's my random story! HAHAHAHA! THE BANANA JUST RAPED THE MONKEY!! OMG! BEWARE OF THE FRUIT LOOP PEOPLE!!

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Tenten laughed for no reason while she and Neji practiced out in an open field. Neji was like WTF!?!

"Tenten, you ok?" Neji asked as he walked over to the girl. She didn't answer and kept laughing. Neji raised an eyebrow and tried to think of something that could distract her from laughing. He picked up one of her kunais and threw it at her. Like it was an instinct, she caught it and put it on the ground.

"HAHA-" Tenten stopped and looked at the kunai she just put down. Silence……

"Ten-" Neji started. A very disturbing sentence came from Tenten's mouth.

"OH MY GOSH!! THE KUNAI JUST RAPED ME!!" Tenten cried out. Out of nowhere, she pulled out a machine gun. The gun went, 'clink clink.'

"DIE, PALM TREE, DIE!!!" Tenten started to shoot the kunai and make punctures in it. Neji just stood there in confusion.

"Ok. What the fu-" He started again. Tenten interrupted him.

"DON'T TALK, BANANA MAN!! I HAVE A VERY SPECIAL PRESENT FOR YOU!" Tenten pointed the gun at Neji, who backed away slowly. He was never really scared of Tenten, but when she got like this, he would go by a tree and go into the fetal position. Tenten resumed to shooting the kunai.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!!" Tenten kept shooting the kunai until all of the bullets were used up. She dropped the gun and looked around. The wind started to blow. Silence………. More silence…….. A LOT OF SILENCE

"Hey, you author!" Tenten called out to me, the author.

"What? I'm trying to think of something!!" I said while looking at Tenten.

"Hurry it up!!" Nejij called out to me also.

"OK!! MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS-" I was cut off.

"NO! NOT THAT!" Neji yelled at me.

"Fine, fine. Bye readers." With that, I walked away.

Tenten's eyes became wide and then she started to scream while the wind blew on her. She ran around yelling, "THE WIND IS MOLESTING ME!!" She was crying and she slipped and fell onto the ground. She laid there for a minute while Neji was cautious about going over to her.

Well, he finally decided-

"AUTHOR, I AM NOT GOING TO GO NEAR HER!!" Neji screamed at me. He glared while my eyes became a red color.

"YOU ARE GOING TO GO OVER TO TENTEN WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!" I somehow kicked Neji while he wept in pain.

"Sorry for the interruption, readers. Read on please!" I again walked away.

As I was saying, Neji finally decided to go over to Tenten. He stared at her and poked her.

"Eh, Tenten. You ok?" He asked once more. Tenten didn't move.

"SHHHHHH, BANANA MAN!! The Earth is talking to me. It said that Alaska was beginning to have palm trees- wait.. did it say palm trees? PALM TREES ARE GOING DOWN!!!" Tenten started to hit the Earth with an axe that came out of nowhere.

"Uhhh, Tenten. You can't get to Alaska like that. You have to take a plane." Neji told her.

"Neji, planes weren't invented yet." I said to him while I lowered my eyelids. I stomped on his foot.

"First of all, where are you coming from?! You keep popping out of nowhere." He exclaimed while I ignored his comment.

"Nevermind that. Planes weren't invented yet, ok?"

"Then how did I know?" He asked.

"Just shut up and say your lines." I again walked away.

Tenten looked up to him and stopped chopping the ground. She put her hand on her hips.

"That's really smart for a banana man. Now shut up." Tenten walked away from the axe and Neji. Tenten suddenly passed out. She just plummeted to the ground.

"Thank god." Neji then picked up Tenten and carried her home.

"YOU COME BACK HERE HYUUGA NEJI! I HAVE SOME UNFINISHED BUSINESS TO TEND TO!!" I started to chase after the banana man- I mean uh…. Neji..

"OH SH(censored..)!!!!" Neji dropped Tenten, and somehow she didn't wake up, and started to run to his house.

"OH NO YA DON'T!!" I somehow ended up at his doorstep.

"GYAHHH!" Neji tried to run away but a bunch of fangirls blocked his way.

"This is for last week when you prank called me." I started to walk away as Neji was trampled by fangirls.

"But-(fangirl in the way) I pressed- (another fangirl) star 6 (fangirl) 7!" He finally got out.

"It doesn't work on my phone. Bye Neji!" This rime, I skipped off into the world of pie. OOOOOOO! PIE!!!! Bye everyone!!

A/N: Yeah… random story… I know. Neji won't talk to me for a whole month. Tenten somehow went into a coma, but the doctor said she'll be fine and Barney chased me out of Pie World… He wanted the apple pie to himself… but I got a machine gun and shot the dinosaur.. but (this is from another story called Naruto Chaotic sleepover and Barney kept taking Kiba away… don't ask..) he took Kiba away and said there will be a marathon of Barney featuring Kiba the puppy!!! I jumped in the TV and saved Kiba, but BARNEY TOOK MY PIE!!! Now I need you all to review and give me some ideas on how to get my pies back before the marathon ends! I might just make a sequel… Bye and GIVE ME IDEAS!! I AM A KITTY CAT, AND I MEOW MEOW MEOW AND I MEOW MEOW MEOW!! BYE!!


End file.
